Victoire nébuleuse
by Silverael
Summary: Lexa a gagné les Hunger Games et rentre au district. Clarke n'aurait jamais imaginé lui en vouloir autant. Nouvelle. Clexa AU The 100/Panem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

 **Voici une courte fanfiction en cinq chapitres. Chaque chapitre est très court car il s'agit d'une nouvelle. Je ne voulais pas tout poster d'un coup car le découpage en chapitres est important. Je me dois de préciser que cette histoire est assez dure. Elle traite des thèmes de la mort, du deuil, du désespoir, et de la souffrance qui les accompagne. Si vous êtes vraiment sensible (cela n'ayant rien à voir avec le gore mais avec les thèmes annoncés), je vous déconseille de lire. Cela dit, il n'y a pas de quoi faire des cauchemars. Je préviens car je ne vous connais pas tous et que je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pu vivre.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 1 de cet AU Clexa/Hunger Games.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit à la fin de ce chapitre ou à la fin de l'histoire. Je vais poster un chapitre par jour, quatre des cinq chapitres étant déjà écrits.**

* * *

Elle lâcha tout. Son verre debout sur le comptoir. Le bord de bois, auquel elle s'était accrochée. L'écran, qu'elle n'avait cessé de fixer avec espoir. Un espoir vain, elle l'avait su dès l'instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur l'écran. Mais ce sentiment était l'un des plus difficiles à combattre, il était trop nécessaire à la survie, alors elle l'avait laissé l'envahir. Elle avait espéré, sans savoir quoi. Et d'un coup, l'espoir était parti. Plus d'espoir, juste cette vive douleur qu'elle avait su attendre, car il avait été certain qu'elle viendrait lui faire mal. Pourtant elle ne savait pas ce qui la heurtait le plus : l'espoir, maintenant disparu, ou la douleur face au spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister.

- _...a son vainqueur, Lexa Woodson !_

Clarke parvint à bouger, malgré la rigidité de ses membres. Elle sortit sans réfléchir. Elle ne voulait pas penser. Elle avait trop peur d'avoir mal, plus mal qu'elle ne souffrait déjà. Elle marcha en sachant où aller, entendant presque les secondes s'écouler, celles qui restaient avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. On l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à s'arrêter, perturbant son mécanisme. Cette action ne faisait pas partie de ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Clarke, je suis vraiment désolé.

Son camarade et ami, Monty. Ils se voyaient à la fois à l'école et dans les champs. Encore ce matin ils riaient aux éclats dans le champ, leur lieu de travail. Mais pas maintenant. A vrai dire, Clarke doutait pouvoir rire à nouveau. Elle s'en sentait incapable. Elle offrit à Monty un faible hochement de tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle l'avait entendu, et qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle dégagea son bras de l'emprise de son ami et reprit sa marche. Elle avait une chose à faire. Son seul but. La seule raison pour elle de rester debout.

Elle ignora les effusions de joie se faisant entendre plus loin tandis qu'elle descendait la petite allée qui menait à sa maison. Elle ignora le silence qui s'imposait immédiatement à son passage. Ils étaient hypocrites, elle le savait. Ils étaient heureux. Ils voulaient sourire, fêter l'événement. La tristesse de la situation ne dépassait pas leur joie. Ils étaient joyeux malgré tout. Ils n'avaient pas tort, elle le savait aussi. Parmi la peine et la fatigue qui se promenaient dans le district chaque jour, il était mieux pour le moral de tous de trouver du positif à la situation. Clarke ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait une raison plus que justifiée, ils le savaient.

Elle tira vers elle la poignée de porte rouillée. La maison était un peu vieille, mais c'était la sienne, et la grande cabane était quand même en meilleur état que pas mal de maisons dans le district. Clarke aimait qualifier sa maison de cabane, car c'était quand même une maison de bois, et que depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre la jeune femme pouvait voir un immense champ de blé s'étendre à trois petits pâtés de maisons de là. Au son de l'ouverture de la porte, des pas firent grincer le plancher, et une femme ne tarda pas à se présenter dans le long couloir joignant l'entrée à la cuisine. Son regard se posa sur Clarke. Elle attendait. Clarke se figea à la vue des yeux pleins d'espoir de sa mère. Le même espoir que Clarke avait ressenti, à la différence que sa mère ne suivait pas les Jeux. Elle était trop anxieuse pour les regarder, alors Clarke lui contait ce qui se passait chaque jour, quand elle rentrait à la maison. Cette année, la routine qu'était devenu le récit des Jeux s'était vu ajouter une certaine tension. Et aujourd'hui, c'était la fin de cette tension. Il n'y avait plus de raison d'être anxieux, plus de raison d'avoir peur. Plus de raison d'espérer. C'était fini.

Toujours sans réfléchir, elle prononça distinctement ces mots :

\- La demi-finale et la finale ont eu lieu aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de sa mère s'écarquillèrent. Abby espérait que les cris de joie résonnant dans le district les concernaient.

\- Il a été en finale. Il est mort.

Le visage de sa mère se décomposa. En une seconde, le statut de son fils était passé de « en vie » à « mort ». Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Des spasmes l'animèrent, et son corps ne tarda pas à trembler. Abby était une femme forte. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Pas après la mort de son fils, qui répercutait celle de son mari.

Clarke s'approcha, entoura sa mère de ses bras, sentit les larmes de celle-ci tomber sur son col. Elle retenait sa mère qui perdait ses forces au fil des larmes. Clarke attendit que sa mère se redresse, éponge son visage trempé avec sa manche, et parte s'isoler dans la cuisine, pour monter dans sa chambre. Le regard vide de toute pensée, elle laissa son corps grimper les escaliers. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et quand sa main lâcha la poignée, le cœur de Clarke explosa, déclenché par l'électrisation de son cerveau par l'éclair flash du corps de son frère au moment même où la vie l'avait quitté.

Elle ne pouvait plus stopper les larmes et les spasmes qui secouaient son corps. Elle étouffait ses cris pour ne pas être entendue par sa mère. Elle devait se montrer forte. Elle avait essayé, après la mort de son père. Elle avait essayé d'être forte pour son frère. Sa mère avait été la plus forte des deux, mais Clarke n'avait pas voulu lui laisser deux enfants sur les bras en plus du deuil, alors elle avait pris sur elle et était devenue une adulte, prenant des responsabilités qu'un enfant ne devait pas avoir à prendre. Elle avait treize ans quand son père est mort. Elle ne pensait pas voir son frère mourir cinq ans plus tard. Elle aurait préféré aller se battre dans l'Arène à sa place, mais il en avait été décidé autrement.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le plancher grinçant. Allongée, elle ne bougea plus. Ses yeux gonflés et rougis laissaient couler des larmes silencieuses le long de ses tempes. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait sortir l'air qui avait eu du mal à entrer. Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire, espérant se réveiller du cauchemar qui l'étouffait. C'était vrai pourtant, la douleur le prouvait. Elle avait bien réalisé que les événements s'étaient produits, du début à la fin. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire, encore moins à comprendre, c'était comment cela avait pu se produire.

Comment Lexa avait pu amener son frère en finale pour le tuer.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est très court et la fin terrible. Je vous laisse vous faire vos propres idées. Si vous avez aimé, on se revoit demain !**


	2. Chapitre 2

La première nuit avait été terrible. Clarke en avait peu de souvenirs tant son esprit lui avait joué de tours sous le contrôle de la douleur et de la fatigue. Quatre jours étaient passés sans que la douleur l'ait quittée. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à son frère et aux Jeux, mais c'était peine perdue. Tout le monde en parlait dans le district. L'excitation montait à l'approche de son retour. Le retour de la gagnante. Rares étaient les tributs qui revenaient au District Neuf victorieux. Alors forcément, ils l'attendaient avec impatience. Les tributs de cette année étaient aimés dans le district, et il avait été difficile pour tout le monde de les voir partir pour une mort certaine. Personne n'avait cru en voir revenir un. Sauf Clarke.

Clarke n'avait eu que l'espoir pour la réchauffer et si ç'avait été loin d'être suffisant, aujourd'hui elle avait froid. Si froid qu'elle ne sentait plus son corps. La douleur était là, et elle avait peur de la réveiller si elle s'approchait trop près des flammes. La douleur était assez lourde comme ça, inutile de l'empirer.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du champ et posa ses ustensiles. Les blés étaient hauts, la moisson aurait bientôt lieu. Elle s'assit sur le petit chemin de terre qui traversait le champ pour laisser passer les agriculteurs. Un petit chemin juste assez grand pour y laisser passer des personnes. Elle cueillit un épis de blé et le posa sur le sol, traçant les bords d'un visage tout autour. Aden. Il lui manquait terriblement, et elle savait qu'il lui manquerait toujours. La douleur ne partirait jamais vraiment.

\- Clarke ?

L'interpellée se tourna et découvrit Octavia, debout à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle fit un signe qui indiqua à Octavia qu'elle pouvait rester. Celle-ci vint s'asseoir à côté de Clarke, jetant un regard discret au dessin.

\- Monty m'a dit que je pourrais te trouver ici. Je ne t'ai pas vue ces derniers jours. J'étais au tri.

Clarke ne la regardait pas, se contentant d'écouter les paroles de son amie. Il était vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue ces derniers temps. Il n'y avait pas cours l'été et Octavia avait été assignée au tri des récoltes, dans un grand bâtiment à la bordure du district.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Sa question avait suivi un silence lourd de sens. Clarke en aurait peut-être voulu à Octavia si cette question évidente lui avait déjà été posée plusieurs fois. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait croisées dans le district ne lui avaient jamais demandé comment elle se sentait, pour la bonne raison qu'ils connaissaient déjà la réponse. Clarke allait mal, et on le voyait quand bien même elle faisait tout son possible pour le cacher.

\- Merci, dit-elle à Octavia sans répondre à la question.

D'abord confuse, Octavia hocha la tête et la posa sur l'épaule de Clarke, laissant le silence faire la conversation. Elle avait compris que Clarke ne pouvait pas encore parler de ses sentiments, mais qu'elle lui en était tout de même reconnaissante pour avoir osé lui poser cette question. Pour Clarke, c'était un mince réconfort, mais elle espérait qu'avec l'addition de ces minuscules moments réconfortant, elle se sentirait mieux. Cela prendrait du temps, mais elle savait que ses amis étaient là pour elle.

Elle était restée à l'abri des hauts blés près d'une heure et demie avant de se remettre au travail. On ne lui avait accordé de temps pour faire son deuil. Au district, on devait travailler. C'était comme ça. Et puis, de toute façon, Clarke n'aurait pas arrêté de travailler même si on le lui avait demandé. Elle s'occupait l'esprit en travaillant. Cela l'empêchait de se noyer dans ses larmes.

En fin d'après-midi, elle quitta les champs pour retourner chez elle. Entraînée par la foule qui s'écoulait dans les allées, elle se retrouva sur la grande place. Elle essaya de s'extirper de la masse de gens sans y parvenir. Elle ne voulait pas rester là. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Ce rassemblement était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, car elle détestait ce à quoi le district entier était venu assister. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de regarder les quatre personnes, élevées sur la même estrade qui avait servie à l'annonce des tributs, se présenter devant la foule. Mais ce rassemblement n'était pas pour les quatre personnes. Juste une, bien particulière. La gagnante de la cinquante-troisième édition des Hunger Games. Lexa, dont le regard trouva immédiatement celui de Clarke au milieu de centaines d'autres personnes. Pourtant, Clarke était loin, plus petite que les autres personnes l'entourant. Cela n'avait pas empêché Lexa de la remarquer. Elle ne saluait pas la foule qui l'acclamait. Elle se tenait debout, stoïque, sans un geste ni un mot. Mais son regard était déjà de trop pour Clarke, qui utilisa la force de sa rage pour s'extirper de cette foule excitée.

Sans se retourner une seule fois, elle rentra chez elle, monta dans sa chambre, et s'enferma une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois, la douleur s'était décuplée.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine une heure plus tard. Sa mère était dans la salle à manger, près du feu qui semblait partager leur tristesse au creux de la cheminée. Clarke attrapa quelques légumes dans le bac entouré d'un grand filet de toile et les posa sur la table, en saisissant un pour débuter sa série de lavage et épluchage. Faire à dîner l'occuperait. Elle n'avait pas très faim, et elle doutait que ce fut le cas pour sa mère qui aurait déjà fait à manger pour elles si elle en avait eu le courage, mais au moins ses mains étaient occupées. Et de toute façon, il fallait manger un peu. Clarke ne se laisserait pas mourir. Son combat contre la mort durerait aussi longtemps que possible.

Le bol encore chaud dans sa main, Clarke vint le déposer à côté de sa mère. Cette dernière tourna légèrement la tête, offrant à Clarke un faible hochement de remerciement. Sa mère était ailleurs mentalement, alors Clarke décida de ne pas la déranger plus longtemps. La solitude pouvait parfois être réconfortante.

L'enterrement eut lieu le lendemain. Clarke et sa mère choisirent de s'asseoir en plein milieu des spectateurs, et non devant comme la famille du tribut le faisait habituellement. Elles ne voulaient pas être vues dans le seul but d'attirer la pitié des autres. Une cinquantaine de personnes étaient venues, ce qui était un nombre plus grand que pour les tributs des années précédentes. Aden était vraiment apprécié. Clarke baissa la tête quand la boîte de bois commença à s'enfoncer dans la terre. L'enterrement serait court. Pas de grande cérémonie. Tout le monde devait retourner travailler. Beaucoup n'avaient pas pu venir car ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de quitter leur travail, même pour un court moment. Clarke ne remercierait jamais ceux qui sont venus voir son frère une dernière fois, mais c'était quand même un beau geste de leur part.

Elle déposa un épis de blé sur la terre encore fraîche. C'était plus symbolique qu'une fleur pour eux. Quand elle se retourna, elle aperçut une personne l'observer parmi toutes les autres. La rage lui monta aux joues et vint lui griller les tempes. Elle tourna les talons et partit pour retirer toute chance à Lexa de venir lui parler.

Cet effort ne fut pas suffisant, puisque la silhouette de Lexa apparut d'entre les blés en fin d'après-midi, alors que Clarke inspectait le champ comme elle se devait de le faire chaque jour. Quand elle aperçut Lexa, la même rage lui donna le tournis.

\- Clarke, il faut qu'on parle...

Celle-ci l'arrêta d'un geste pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus dans sa direction.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je ne veux pas te voir.

Lexa reçut la réplique avec calme. Elle s'attendait à ce comportement et le trouvait cohérent avec la situation.

\- Laisse-moi expliquer...

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, trancha automatiquement Clarke. Tu as emmené Aden en finale, tu l'as sacrifié pour t'offrir la victoire, et aujourd'hui tu oses te pointer à son enterrement. N'essaie plus de me contacter, et laisse ma mère en dehors de tout ça. Si tu penses que je t'en veux elle te tuerait sans hésiter quitte à y laisser sa vie.

Clarke n'avait plus d'air à la fin de son monologue mais elle respirait normalement pour ne pas se montrer vulnérable. Pas devant Lexa.

\- Deux minutes, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, Clarke. C'est important.

Elle insistait, et Clarke se sentait de plus en plus mal. Refoulant des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'enfuir de ce corps souffrant, elle lança une phrase qui, elle l'espérait, serait la dernière échangée avec Lexa.

\- Deux minutes, c'est tout ce que je n'aurais plus jamais avec Aden. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il a passé ses derniers moments avec toi, juste avant que tu ne le tues.

Elle se tourna, faisant mine de se baisser pour vérifier la qualité du sol, et entendit Lexa quitter les lieux. La réplique de Clarke lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine figure qu'elle trouvait bien mérité.

Clarke envoya son poing fermé s'enfoncer dans la terre, s'assurant que Lexa était bien partie avant de s'effondrer.

 _Lexa tient Aden fermement contre elle. Elle sait que c'est ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle n'a pas d'autre choix. Elle ne veut pas le faire. Elle prend sur elle, son bras gauche retenant le garçon tandis que sa main droite tient au creux de sa paume le manche d'un couteau. De biais, elle peut quand même recevoir un dernier regard du garçon. Elle aimerait tout lâcher et mettre un terme à sa vie pour le sauver, mais cela ne fonctionnerait pas, elle le sait. Alors qu'elle renforce sa prise sur le couteau, Clarke irradie ses pensées et son cœur se serre. Elle ne peut plus respirer. Il faut en finir, maintenant. Attendre est inutile. En un geste convaincu, elle lève sa main droite et transperce la tempe d'Aden avec la lame. Le corps d'Aden sursaute en un spasme. Son cerveau meurt. Ainsi, Aden n'a pu avoir mal. Et si ce fut le cas, alors ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Lexa tient le corps contre elle, incapable de le lâcher. Elle s'effondre, assise sur le sol avec ce garçon dans les bras. Elle aimait beaucoup Aden. Elle l'avait tué._

 _\- Le District Neuf a son vainqueur, Lexa Woodson !_

 _C'est la seule phrase qu'elle entend. Elle sait qu'elle devrait être heureuse d'avoir survécu à cette abominable arène, mais elle ne le peut pas. Pas quand Aden est mort dans ses bras, tué par sa propre lame._


	3. Chapitre 3

Raven se frayait un chemin entre les dizaines de sacs de toile entassés dans les allées de l'entrepôt. Ils contenaient légumes, graines, tous de différentes sortes. Le district était l'un des plus importants dans le domaine de l'agriculture. Producteur numéro un de blé.

Elle posa un sac de dix kilos sur la pile lui correspondant et attrapa le calepin de sa poche arrière de pantalon pour y noter les références. Tout devait être compté. Elle se tourna, prête à faire le chemin inverse les bras vides, et s'appuya un instant contre la montagne de sacs. Sa jambe lui faisait mal. Depuis son accident, elle travaillait uniquement en entrepôt. Le travail dans les champs était trop fatigant. Ici, elle marchait et portait un sac de temps à autres. Son rôle premier était de faire l'inventaire.

En remontant l'allée, elle aperçut une chevelure blonde dépasser de l'allée adjacente. Elle monta sur les sacs, s'accoudant sur celui du dessus.

\- Hey Clarke, t'es d'entrepôt cette semaine ? Je pensais que t'étais assignée aux champs pour un bout de temps.

Elle ne lui demanda pas comment elle allait. C'était inutile. La mort d'Aden lui faisait déjà mal à elle-même, elle imaginait que ça devait être bien pire pour Clarke.

Quand elle aperçut Raven, Clarke leva la tête et monta sur les sacs pour passer par-dessus et changer d'allée le plus rapidement possible. Il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer avec un comportement inhabituel. On pouvait croire qu'elles volaient.

\- On m'a demandé d'aller vérifier l'état de la dernière récolte, apparemment on n'aurait pas atteint le quota cette année.

Raven dévisagea Clarke un instant. Elle trouvait son amie normale malgré l'épreuve que celle-ci traversait. Son attitude, sa façon de parler, son visage, rien n'avait changé. A part une chose, un détail qu'on pouvait remarquer seulement si on connaissait Clarke : son regard était éteint. Clarke n'avait pas la même vivacité habituelle.

Raven sortit de ses pensées pour tirer son calepin de sa poche, elle arracha une page après avoir fouillé le calepin et la tendit à son amie.

\- Les chiffres sont là, on est dans les normes. Ils ne peuvent pas s'en plaindre. Et de toute façon, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour augmenter les rendements chaque année. S'ils ne sont pas content, ils n'ont qu'à nous donner des machines pour qu'on puisse travailler dans de meilleures conditions.

Clarke prit la feuille et hocha la tête. Son regard divaguait. Raven détestait la voir ainsi et se sentait impuissante face à la douleur de son amie. Son bipper sonna et Raven dut saluer Clarke.

\- Le devoir m'appelle, souffla-t-elle.

Elle fit demi-tour et une brusque douleur dans sa jambe faillit la faire tomber. Clarke la rattrapa par la taille et l'aida à se stabiliser. Raven aperçut de près les yeux vides de Clarke et elle ne put s'empêcher d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de celle-ci. Clarke se détendit une fois la surprise passée et serra à son tour Raven dans ses bras. Cela ne changeait pas la situation malgré le réconfort apporté. Quand Raven la lâcha, Clarke la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Raven repartit, laissant Clarke seule, le cœur serré, au milieu de l'entrepôt bien trop grand pour elle.

La petite maison semblait aussi immense que l'entrepôt maintenant qu'elle n'était plus habitée que par Abby et Clarke. Cette dernière vérifia que sa mère était bien rentrée et alla dans la cuisine. Abby la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Son visage fatigué peinait Clarke.

\- Quelqu'un a laissé une lettre pour toi. Je ne sais pas qui est l'expéditeur, je n'ai pas ouvert l'enveloppe. Je l'ai mise sur la table du salon.

Clarke remercia sa mère et alla chercher la lettre, convaincue que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Elle ouvrit la petite enveloppe et en sortit un petit papier. Elle reconnut l'écriture. _Deux minutes. Important._ Elle lança le papier avec rage dans la cheminée et alluma un feu en trois fois moins de temps qu'habituellement. Lexa osait encore la contacter. Clarke sortit dehors, voulant éviter de contaminer sa mère avec sa rage. Lexa n'abandonnerait pas. Le seul moyen pour Clarke de commencer son deuil paraissant pour l'instant impossible était de se débarrasser de Lexa. Elle allait la tuer.

 _Clarke n'entend rien d'autre que les sons s'échappant de l'écran à quelques mètres d'elle. Ses mains sont crispées l'une dans l'autre. Sans arme, Lexa affronte deux autres tributs. L'un plus grand, aux épaules larges, musclé. Lexa n'a aucune chance, pense Clarke. A côté, un garçon un peu plus jeune, néanmoins plus âgé qu'Aden, plus grand, plus costaud. Un poignard est envoyé en direction d'Aden, à la droite de Lexa. Elle envoie son bras en arc de cercle contrer le poignard. Réussi. Le plus grand se jette sur elle, Lexa évite les coups, finit par s'en prendre un en plein visage, tombe au sol. Aden est attaqué par l'autre tribut, et cela suffit pour donner la force à Lexa de se relever et attraper son assaillant par le cou pour lui briser la nuque. Le cou craque, le tribut s'effondre. A deux mètres, une lame menace Aden. Lexa ramasse le poignard plus tôt dévié et va trancher la gorge de l'autre garçon dont le corps s'effondre. Deux minutes plus tard, deux gongs résonnent. Lexa et Aden viennent de remporter leur premier combat. Lexa vient de tuer pour la première fois. Elle aide Aden à se relever, vérifie qu'il n'a rien. Ramassant les affaires de leurs victimes, ils réfléchissent à ce qu'ils peuvent faire ensuite. Une fois un chemin décidé, ils partent, abandonnant les deux corps._

 _Clarke laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle savait que le moment viendrait où l'un des deux mourra, avec la possibilité de voir le deuxième mourir ensuite, mais elle s'accrochait à cet espoir de voir l'un d'entre eux revenir vivant. Mais lequel, son cœur n'arrivait pas à décider. Il ne pouvait faire ce choix lui-même. Le sort déciderait pour lui._

Le village des vainqueurs semblait vide. Sa netteté comparée à celle du reste du district contrastait avec l'absence de vie qui hantait les lieux. Le district Neuf gagnait rarement les Jeux. Il était souvent l'un des premiers à voir ses tributs mourir.

La maison de Lexa était proche de l'entrée. De la lumière brillait au-travers de quelques fenêtres. La maison était trop grande pour une personne alors que des familles nombreuses vivaient dans des petites cabanes qui rendraient claustrophobe un couple.

Clarke fit le tour de la maison et trouva de l'autre côté une fenêtre entrouverte. Pas de lumière dans cette pièce. Clarke trouva le moyen d'ouvrir la fenêtre entièrement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la maison, découvrant la cuisine. Il faisait sombre, la plus proche lumière venait de l'étage. La nuit était maître du rez-de-chaussée.

Clarke attrapa un couteau. La cuisine était évidemment bien équipée. Clarke n'avait même pas été surprise de découvrir une fenêtre entrouverte. Qui oserait venir attaquer le vainqueur ? A part elle, personne. Le district aimait Lexa. Elle était revenue des Jeux avec une quantité infinie de gloire.

Les escaliers étaient larges. Le couteau dissimulé sous sa manche, Clarke montait les marches à pas lents, tous les sens à l'affût. Arrivée en haut, elle tomba nez à nez avec Lexa qui sortait de la salle de bain.

\- Clarke, tu as eu mon mot.

Elle ne répondit pas. Lexa s'approcha, Clarke saisit sa chance. Elle plaqua Lexa contre le mur, appuyant sur sa gorge avec le couteau. Lexa était surprise mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle savait aussi bien que Clarke qu'elle ne mourrait pas ainsi.

\- Fais-toi plaisir, si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, souffla Lexa pour essayer de faire réagir Clarke.

\- Deux promesses, finit par dire Clarke. Deux promesses et tu n'en as tenu qu'une, celle qui t'arrangeait le plus.

\- J'aurais tenu les deux si j'avais pu.

Clarke renforça sa prise un instant, sans trouver la force nécessaire pour trancher la gorge de celle qu'elle haïssait le plus.

\- Va dire ça à Aden, cracha-t-elle.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais elle refusait de laisser Lexa la voir pleurer.

\- Tu te tortures inutilement, Clarke. Tu ne peux pas chan –

\- C'est si facile pour toi ! Tu as tout ! La gloire, l'argent, le confort, plus jamais tu n'auras à te soucier de quoi que ce soit, pas même de survivre !

\- Je n'ai pas tout. Pas toi.

Clarke lâcha la lame.

\- Et tu ne m'auras jamais.

Elle se tourna et dévala les escaliers en toute hâte, quittant la maison par la porte qu'elle claqua avec hargne. Clarke ne pouvait pas tuer Lexa, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle voulait que Lexa souffre, la tuer ne le permettrait pas.

Clarke ne pouvait pas retourner chez elle, pas aussi énervée. Elle ne voulait pas ajouter sa souffrance à celle de sa mère. Elle se promena dans le district. La plupart des rues étaient désertes. Il n'était pas très prudent de se promener dehors en pleine nuit. Clarke se faufila dans le vieux motel du district et vola quatre bouteilles d'alcools plus ou moins forts dans les réserves. Elle attendit de s'en être assez éloignée pour ouvrir une première bouteille. Elle allait laisser l'alcool jouer avec son esprit, l'écraser suffisamment pour oublier un moment ce qui lui faisait si mal. Effacer pour quelques heures les souvenirs qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

 _Elles sont jeunes. Trop jeunes pour ne pas avoir peur de la mort. Il leur faut faire avec, comme tous les enfants du district. Elles n'ont pas le choix. Demain sera leur troisième moisson, la première depuis qu'elles se connaissent. Lexa est anxieuse, et elle sent la même anxiété chez son amie. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer :_

 _\- Si tu es tirée au sort, je me porterais volontaire pour toi._

 _Clarke tourne la tête, surprise. Elle n'attend pas longtemps avant de répondre :_

 _\- Moi aussi, Lexa. Si tu es tirée au sort, je prendrais ta place. Que tu le veuilles ou non._

 _Lexa prit une minute pour accepter cette réponse et finit par hocher la tête. Un pacte était scellé entre les deux jeunes filles._

Clarke venait de terminer la première bouteille. Un alcool fort. Pas assez fort pour elle. Elle voulait juste oublier, ne plus rien ressentir, être vide de tous ses souvenirs et émotions. Plus rien. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu tourner ainsi ? Sans les Jeux, sans ce tirage au sort, Aden serait encore là. Et les choses seraient encore comme avant avec Lexa.

Clarke ouvrit la seconde bouteille, se laissant tomber contre un mur. Il était froid, tout comme le sol, tout comme l'air. Elle aimait ça. Elle prit une longue gorgée. L'alcool lui brûlait la gorge. Elle se retint de tousser. Elle préférait s'étouffer plutôt que de laisser son corps lui rappeler à chaque instant ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Si tout était resté comme avant, Clarke serait probablement en train de jouer aux cartes avec sa mère et son frère. Aden parviendrait à les faire sourire car c'est ce qu'il faisait.

Et Lexa. Lexa. Ce mot qui lui transperçait la tempe de la même façon que la lame avait transpercé celle d'Aden. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, Clarke verrait Lexa le lendemain. Quatre ans qu'elles étaient amies. Elles l'auraient été plus longtemps. Et peut-être qu'à un moment donné, Clarke aurait compris. Sans la Moisson. Sans les Jeux. Seule, elle aurait compris.

 _Clarke sort de la salle dans laquelle elle vient de dire au revoir à Aden. Au revoir, car elle refuse de dire adieu. Elle entre en trombe dans la salle où Lexa attendait, laissant le pacificateur fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle se jette dans les bras de Lexa, la serrant le plus fort possible. Quand elle met fin à l'étreinte, elle déclare :_

 _\- Si j'avais su qu'il serait tiré au sort, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé te porter volontaire. Je suis sa sœur. C'est à moi de le protéger._

 _Lexa s'était portée volontaire quelques minutes auparavant, rendant à Clarke sa liberté. Aujourd'hui, deux Griffin ont été tirés au sort._

 _Lexa glisse sa main sur la joue de Clarke, la rassurant :_

 _\- Je le protégerai, Clarke. Je ferai tout mon possible pour le garder en vie. Je te le promets._

 _Les larmes montent aux yeux de Clarke. Elle fait un effort pour ne pas les laisser couler. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que deux des trois personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux vont partir dans quelques minutes. Vers la mort. Incertaine, elle veut le croire, mais seul une personne peut remporter les Jeux. Aden ou Lexa mourra. Elle va sûrement perdre les deux._

 _\- Clarke..._

 _Elle lève le regard. Lexa essaie de la ramener à la réalité._

 _\- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps Clarke._

 _Clarke arrive à concentrer son regard sur celui de Lexa._

 _\- C'est peut-être ma seule chance alors..._

 _Ces mots aussitôt soufflés, Lexa se penche en avant et saisit les lèvres de Clarke des siennes. Clarke ne peut retenir ses larmes. Elle rend le baiser, glissant sa main dans le cou de Lexa car elle s'en rend enfin compte. Quatre ans. Elles se connaissent depuis quatre ans. Clarke n'avait jamais réalisé l'envergure de ses sentiments pour Lexa._

 _Le même pacificateur que précédemment entre dans la pièce et attrape Clarke pour la tirer hors de la pièce._

 _\- Je t'aime Clarke, prends soin de toi._

 _Ces mots jetés désespérément sont entendus par leur destinatrice mais n'ont pas le temps d'obtenir une réponse. La porte est déjà fermée. Clarke est jetée hors de la mairie._


	4. Chapitre 4

Différents alcools se mélangeaient dans les veines de Clarke. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Son cerveau essayait d'analyser les images et sons du monde réel sans y parvenir. Alors Clarke ne bougeait pas. Elle se fichait de tout. Elle pouvait mourir, vivre ne lui importait plus. Rien n'importait.

Cela faisait au moins cinq heures que Lexa cherchait Clarke dans tout le district. Elle traversait chaque zone avec l'espoir de la trouver. Elle s'était approchée discrètement de la vieille maison pour s'assurer que Clarke était bien rentrée, et n'avait trouvé aucune trace de la jeune femme. Elle avait été voir au bar, sans succès. Elle cherchait, la peur creusant son estomac. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que tout ça arrive, et essayait de faire de son mieux pour réparer sa relation brisée avec Clarke. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser se détruire. Clarke pouvait la haïr à jamais que Lexa accepterait sans plus rien ajouter. A la condition que Clarke continue de vivre, avec la possibilité de sourire à nouveau. Un sourire sincère, éclatant, celui que Lexa adorait contempler. Mais pour cela, il fallait que Clarke l'écoute un instant. Cela ne la concernait pas elle mais Aden. Il fallait que Clarke l'écoute. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait déjà qu'elle la retrouve.

Elle vit deux silhouettes au détour d'une allée. Elle s'y engagea et reconnut la chevelure claire de Clarke qui reflétait la lumière d'un lampadaire brisé plus loin. Elle s'avança, essayant de reconnaître la personne avec elle. Un homme adulte, sûrement la quarantaine, vêtements sales et usés, avait arraché les boutons de la chemise de Clarke. Lexa n'y croyait pas, Clarke ne bougeait pas, son regard vide divaguait. Elle se laissait faire. Clarke était-elle au moins consciente de ce qui se passait ? Lexa en doutait, compte tenu des bouteilles de verre vides à côté de Clarke.

L'homme avait tiré les bas de Clarke et il était en train d'abaisser son propre pantalon quand Lexa avait débarqué dans l'allée. Une profonde haine naquit dans la poitrine de Lexa en voyant l'homme tripoter allègrement Clarke. Elle n'attendit pas pour agir. L'homme avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Clarke et la partie basse de son corps allait entrer en contact avec celle de Clarke. Lexa le poussa du plat du pied contre l'épaule avec plus de puissance qu'elle ne s'en pensait capable et l'homme s'effondra sur le côté. Il se redressa, prêt à riposter, mais se stoppa net en découvrant le visage de Lexa. Il se releva précipitamment et s'enfuit, remontant maladroitement son pantalon. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour se lancer dans un combat contre la gagnante des Jeux. Celle qui avait tué pas moins de onze tributs. Légitime défense, certes, mais tous ceux qui avaient attaqué Lexa et Aden étaient morts.

Lexa s'accroupit auprès de Clarke. Elle était dans un état pitoyable. Lexa fut surprise de ne pas découvrir de vomit étant donné la quantité d'alcools que Clarke avait ingurgité. Elle souleva Clarke après avoir remit ses vêtements en place et celle-ci ne réagit pas. Elle devait être trop ivre pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Lexa la ramena chez elle et l'allongea dans son lit, nettoyant son abdomen de la saleté déposée par l'homme et lui enfila une chemise propre. Clarke semblait à mi-chemin entre l'éveil et le sommeil, alors Lexa s'absenta pour aller mettre les vêtements sales à laver. Elle se lava les mains après avoir déposé les vêtements dans la machine. Elle s'appuya contre le rebord du lavabo. Son inquiétude pour Clarke grandissait et elle sentait la culpabilité enserrer sa gorge.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et y découvrit Clarke debout. Seulement deux pas séparaient Clarke du lit, elle n'était clairement pas en mesure de marcher.

\- Clarke, rassieds-toi, tu vas tomber...

\- Laisse-moi, trancha-t-elle. Laisse-moi partir.

Clarke essaya d'avancer, ses jambes chancelantes. Lexa essaya de l'attraper mais Clarke se débattit. Lexa l'empoigna et l'assit à nouveau dans le lit. Elle alla chercher un drap dans l'armoire qu'elle déchira pour obtenir de longs rubans. Clarke n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Lexa la bloqua et attacha chacune de ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de lit, les poignets posés contre le matelas. Clarke se débattait hargneusement.

\- Tu ne peux pas me garder ici, hurla-t-elle.

Clarke arrêta rapidement de se débattre, la fatigue l'ayant vaincue. Lexa se leva et rejoignit le fauteuil dans le coin à gauche du lit. Elle s'assoupit. Elle fut réveillée deux heures plus tard par des bruits de coups. Clarke était réveillée, encore loin d'être sobre, et elle tirait sur ses bras, cognant la tête du lit avec son dos.

\- Tu vas te déboîter l'épaule à faire ça !

Clarke ignora la remarque de Lexa. Cette dernière ne pouvait la regarder faire, alors elle l'enjamba pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Elle bloqua le buste de Clarke de ses deux avant-bras. Clarke trouva rapidement un autre moyen de se débattre : se cogner la tête contre le bois. Pour l'en empêcher, Lexa colla son front à celui de Clarke, énervant encore plus cette dernière qui n'avait pas assez de force pour s'extirper de l'emprise de Lexa. Il ne restait plus qu'un moyen de défense qu'elle n'attendit pas pour utiliser : elle cracha au visage de Lexa, qui attrapa le drap déchiré à sa droite pour s'essuyer le visage.

\- Tu me dégoûtes tellement, dit Clarke sur un ton amère. Tu aurais tenu prisonnière toute la fratrie Griffin.

Lexa se prit la méchanceté de Clarke en pleine face et l'accepta. Clarke était ivre et son frère venait de mourir. Son comportement était justifié.

\- Tu me laisses deux minutes quand tu seras sobre et je te laisse partir. Tu pourras me haïr autant que tu le souhaites ensuite.

\- Plutôt crever que de passer deux minutes sobre avec toi. Je t'ai dit que je voulais plus te voir, et la meilleure chose que tu trouves à faire c'est de me ramener chez toi.

Lexa redressa légèrement la tête pour s'assurer que son regard plongeait dans celui de Clarke. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais Clarke reprit la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot.

\- Fais pas semblant de me sauver. T'as dégagé le gars qui me montait dessus, juste pour faire la même après. Vous êtes pas mieux tous les deux à me tripoter librement, sauf que lui n'a pas tué mon frère.

Clarke avait donc été un minimum consciente de ce qui s'était passé dans la rue. Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas défendue, probablement trop assommée par l'alcool et la douleur.

Lexa prenait sur elle pour ne pas assommer Clarke et l'envoyer au pays des rêves jusqu'à ce que l'alcool soit éliminé. Clarke parlait dans le vide, car elle savait aussi bien que Lexa que cette dernière n'avait jamais eu de mauvaises intentions envers elle. Elle n'avait rien d'un prédateur sexuel. Clarke cherchait à la faire partir pour de bon. Cela ne pouvait fonctionner. Lexa ne pouvait pas la laisser, encore moins dans cet état. Alors elle décida d'entrer dans le jeu de Clarke. Elle replaça son front contre celui de Clarke, ses lèvres frôlant le coin droit des siennes. Elle glissa sa main gauche dans son cou et sa main droite sur sa hanche, s'approchant jusqu'à ce que leurs bustes soient complètement collés.

\- Peut-être que je devrais profiter de la situation, après tout, lui souffla-t-elle au bord des lèvres. C'est vrai, tu ne te défendras pas. Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi. Car c'est de ta faute si tu es dans cette situation. Ton père est mort, tu n'y peux rien. Ton frère est mort, tu n'y peux rien. Tu es défoncée, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Tu as bu jusqu'à perdre ta capacité à te défendre. Tu te serais laissée violer. Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait, Clarke ? Tu t'es laissée déshabiller par un inconnu, tu t'es laissée attacher à ce lit. Je peux te garder aussi longtemps que je le souhaite, juste parce que tu t'es affaiblie volontairement.

\- Ferme-là, cracha Clarke.

\- Ma présence te gênes, Clarke ? Tu me hais ? C'est dommage, tu es coincée là. Et ça, c'est de ta faute.

Clarke hurla, essayant de se débattre avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait trouver. Mais Lexa la bloquait complètement. Clarke détestait cette proximité. Le corps et les lèvres de Lexa étaient trop proches d'elle. Elle la haïssait, elle et les sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard.

\- Laisse-moi... souffla-t-elle doucement avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle ne les rouvrit pas, fatiguée de se débattre. Lexa s'assura que Clarke ne lui jouait pas un tour avant de se lever pour retourner dans le fauteuil. Elle s'endormit trois quarts d'heure puis se leva pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Elle resta assise à la table dans la seule luminosité du ciel et des deux seuls lampadaires allumés du village. Elle remonta quarante minutes plus tard, prête à affronter la furie de Clarke au réveil de celle-ci.

Dans la chambre, Clarke s'était réveillée un quart d'heure auparavant. Son esprit toujours embrumé néanmoins plus clair qu'à sa précédente interaction avec Lexa, elle avait réfléchi et trouvé un moyen de libérer sa main gauche, utilisant son pied droit pour défaire le nœud. Elle libéra ensuite son bras droit et essaya de se lever. Sa tête lui tournait. Elle tenait à peine debout. La vue de la porte s'ouvrant résonna dans l'esprit de Clarke et elle se jeta aussitôt sur Lexa. La surprise ne lui fut pas d'une grande aide puisque Lexa anticipa et attrapa Clarke pour la stabiliser avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Clarke la dévisagea un instant, le visage déformé par la haine. Lexa s'attendait à ce que Clarke s'attaque à elle mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, Clarke l'attrapa par le t-shirt et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser, tirant brusquement de part et d'autre du t-shirt. Le t-shirt craqua et Clarke parvint à le déchirer, l'ouvrant ainsi en deux. Lexa repoussa doucement Clarke.

\- Tu es loin d'être sobre. T'es totalement incohérente.

Clarke attrapa Lexa par le haut de son pantalon et l'attira à nouveau à elle, lui crachant ses paroles au bord des lèvres.

\- Je t'aurais répondu, à la mairie, avant que tu partes. Je t'aurais dit que je t'aime aussi. C'était avant que tu me forces à te haïr.

\- Clarke –

\- Ta gueule, Lexa, cracha-t-elle avec toute la violence que lui avaient offert la douleur et l'alcool. T'as dégagé le gars tout à l'heure, preuve que mon corps est plus important pour toi que pour moi. Tu vois bien mon état et tu viens t'approcher de moi, coller ton corps contre le mien, ta bouche limite contre la mienne puis tu repars, comme tu l'as fait avec les Jeux. Tu m'as embrassée, et t'es partie crever avec Aden aux Jeux.

\- Clarke, arrête, supplia Lexa.

\- FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE DEUX MINUTES.

Cela fit taire Lexa, mais elle gardait un visage bouclier, prête à recevoir les prochaines paroles de Clarke. Malgré l'alcool qui altérait la perception de Clarke et envenimait ses paroles, Lexa ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il y avait une part de vrai dans ces propos.

\- Alors, reprit Clarke aussitôt, si j'ai envie d'assouvir cette putain d'envie de t'arracher tes vêtements maintenant et te coller dans ce lit, tu me dois bien ça. C'est pas comme si tu le voulais pas non plus, c'était limite si tu voulais pas me coucher sur le bureau de la salle où t'étais gardée après la Moisson.

Lexa ne répondit pas. Que répondre à ça ? Clarke avait raison, même si Lexa n'appréciait pas l'ivresse de Clarke qui altérait beaucoup trop son comportement et la mènerait sûrement à regretter son comportement le lendemain. Alors, quand Clarke attira son visage au sien, Lexa la repoussa malgré l'envie de la laisser faire.

\- T'es ivre, Clarke, lui rappela-t-elle durement. Tu m'en voudras encore plus, parce que tu me hais.

\- Justement, je te hais déjà, trancha-t-elle. Ce sera la même chose demain, sauf que je serai plus ivre comme maintenant. J'aurais plus envie de te tuer que de te sauter, parce que ça m'énervera encore plus de savoir que j'ai des putain de sentiments pour toi et qu'on aurait pu...

Elle fit une pause. L'alcool ne suffisait plus à libérer ces paroles-là.

\- On aurait pu y arriver, toi et moi. Sans tout ça.

Lexa reçut un poignard émotionnel dans le cœur. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour apaiser la douleur de Clarke.

\- Je vais te dire, reprit Clarke alors que Lexa tâchait de maintenir son regard dans le sien, je vais te dire que je t'aime. Je vais t'embrasser longuement et me barrer demain. Et alors tu comprendras ce que ça m'a fait quand t'es partie aux Jeux. Je vais te répéter que je t'aime alors que ça sera jamais suffisant pour l'exprimer, mais ça suffira à te faire mal. T'as survécu Lexa, c'est bien, maintenant tu vas souffrir.

\- Tout ça ne ramènera pas Aden, souffla Lexa.

\- T'écouter non plus.

Elle repoussa lentement Lexa contre le mur, lui déboutonnant son pantalon.

\- Tu te souviens Lexa, la première fois que t'es venue dormir chez moi. On avait seize ans, on s'est réveillées collées l'une à l'autre. Amies, Lexa ? Vraiment ? Alors qu'on savait très bien au fond qu'on attendait qu'une chose : que l'une de nous deux agisse.

Elle appuya ses mots en tirant vers le bas le pantalon de Lexa. Cette dernière sursauta quand la main de Clarke se posa sur sa cuisse.

\- Tu as peur, Lexa ? Maintenant que je me défends ? Tu imaginais quoi ? Que je te saute dessus, t'étrangle ? Pas assez douloureux. Je préfère glisser mes mains ailleurs que dans ton cou.

Lexa la poussa en arrière, la forçant à s'éloigner d'elle, mais Clarke revint abattre sa rage sur elle, l'attrapant par le bras pour l'attirer brusquement à elle. Pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans son pantalon baissé, Lexa avait été obligée de lever les jambes et de l'abandonner. Elle essayait encore de comprendre comment elle avait pu perdre le contrôle de la situation.

\- Tu n'oses pas nier, ajouta Clarke. Tu ne dis pas ne pas me vouloir aussi. Qu'est-ce que ça t'aurais fait si je me l'étais tapé, le pervers de tout à l'heure ? J'aurais imaginé que c'était toi et –

\- Tu donnerais ton corps à n'importe qui juste parce que tu es en deuil, lui fit-elle remarquer en retour.

\- Pas à toi, appuya Clarke. Je te laisserais pas me toucher librement. N'importe qui pourrait me tripoter que j'en aurais rien à faire. Mais toi... t'auras pas cette liberté.

Lexa ne répondit pas. Clarke perdait clairement l'esprit.

\- Moi en revanche, je peux faire ce que je veux de toi, t'oseras pas m'arrêter définitivement. C'est pas parce que tu le dis pas que je le vois pas dans tes yeux. T'as envie de coucher avec moi depuis tellement longtemps. C'est comme si t'en avais honte, comme si tu trouvais ça dégueux. Mais puisqu'on s'aime alors c'est beau.

Le ton sarcastique de Clarke figea Lexa et elle crut ne plus pouvoir être capable de contrôler ses faits et gestes quand Clarke glissa ses mains le long de ses hanches pour la repousser vers le lit. N'ayant pas fait attention à la distance qui la séparait du lit, elle buta contre son bord et tomba en arrière. Clarke arracha le t-shirt déjà déchiré et ôta le sien. Lexa se redressa, essayant encore une fois de repousser Clarke. Cette dernière se pencha en avant, forçant Lexa à se rallonger. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Lexa et quand celle-ci essaya d'enrouler ses bras autour de son buste, elle glissa ses mains dans les siennes pour les ramener contre le matelas.

\- Ne me touche pas, ordonna-t-elle durement.

\- Tu es déjà contre moi, fit remarquer Lexa.

\- Exactement, _je_ suis contre toi. Je te laisserais pas le contrôle de la situation.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle voulait brûler Lexa de ses lèvres, la marquer à jamais, lui faire mal. Elle lui mordit la lèvre supérieure dans sa précipitation et alla chercher sa langue de la sienne. Sans s'arrêter, elle se redressa pour se débarrasser de son propre pantalon. Elle voulait sentir sa peau nue contre celle de Lexa.

Elle sentit le corps de Lexa se crisper au contact du sien. Clarke redressa la tête.

\- Quoi ? N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Revenir des Jeux, m'avoir contre toi...

\- Non, souffla Lexa en retour, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. Chaque jour, depuis l'autre bout du district s'il le fallait.

Clarke la jaugea du regard. Lexa pouvait y lire la colère noyée dans la tristesse et cela la força à baisser les yeux. Clarke saisit l'occasion pour répondre.

\- Si tu voulais que j'aille bien, tu n'aurais pas dû tuer Aden.

Lexa déglutit. Elle ne pouvait plus rien répondre pour contrer ce fait. Elle avait tué Aden. C'était irréfutable.

Les lèvres de Clarke glissaient sur son abdomen, frôlant son bas ventre, et Lexa essaya de la raisonner.

\- Je te dégoûte mais ça ne t'empêche pas de faire ça.

Clarke leva la tête et remonta doucement, approchant ses lèvres de celles de Lexa sans les toucher. Lexa sentit le genou de Clarke contre son entre-jambe et elle se crispa à nouveau. Clarke sentait la gêne de Lexa et l'utilisait à son avantage.

\- Tu me dégoûtes, après ce que tu as fait, parce que je t'aime.

La respiration de Lexa se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Elle retenait ses propres peine et colère car elle ne pouvait pas les abattre sur Clarke, cette dernière en avait déjà assez des siennes.

\- Y a que toi que je peux aimer ainsi, ajouta Clarke, tu le sais. Alors y a que toi que je peux haïr autant.

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête pour venir prendre les lèvres de Lexa, accentuant son étreinte. Elle libéra sa main droite pour la glisser le long de la cuisse de Lexa et la débarrasser de son dernier sous-vêtement restant. Elle fit de même pour son propre bas et se blottit contre le corps de la personne qu'elle ne savait plus aimer sans haïr.

A ce contact, Lexa sentit son corps s'embraser, lui offrant une immense dose d'énergie qui lui permit de faire basculer Clarke et de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Clarke se débattit avec rage. La tenant fermement, Lexa vint glisser ses lèvres sur sa joue droite et l'embrassa doucement avant d'y souffler :

\- Je t'aime Clarke.

Clarke arrêta aussitôt de se débattre, écrasée par une vive douleur. Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur le côté. Lexa releva la sienne pour la dévisager. Elle aperçut les traits crispés sous la douleur, les larmes qui s'écoulaient et étaient aussitôt absorbées par la couverture. Clarke étouffait certainement ses cris. Lexa la saisit doucement par l'épaule et l'attira dans ses bras, l'encerclant des siens. Le visage de Clarke était enfoui dans son cou, les larmes brûlantes dégoulinant sur sa peau. Lexa voulait que Clarke laisse échapper la douleur qui l'étouffait. Au fil des minutes, les larmes silencieuses se voyaient ajouter des plaintes, et elle finit par crier, ses cris se transformant peu à peu en hurlements. Clarke laissait enfin s'échapper sa peine. Sentant la crispation du corps de Clarke qui semblait s'accrocher à la vie, Lexa la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Elle ne put empêcher des larmes de couler sur son visage. Des larmes silencieuses face à la souffrance de Clarke. Elle se faisait la plus silencieuse possible, se contentant de maintenir Clarke. Elle avait terriblement mal, s'accrochant à l'espoir de revoir un jour Clarke sourire. Elle s'allongea doucement sur le côté, maintenant fermement Clarke contre elle. Au fil des minutes, la fatigue prenait le dessus sur la douleur et Clarke finit par s'endormir. Lexa suivit un peu plus tard.

 _Clarke saisit son frère aussitôt entrée dans la salle. Comment a-t-il pu être tiré au sort alors qu'elle a pris tous les tesserae à son nom pour qu'Aden ait le moins de chance d'être choisi ? Le sort s'acharne contre les Griffin. S'il n'est pas étonnant que Clarke ait été tirée au sort avec tous les tesserae sur elle, le tirage d'Aden est un terrible hasard._

 _Aden se dégage des bras de sa sœur pour la regarder dans les yeux en déclarant :_

 _\- Je ne reviendrai pas, Clarke._

 _\- Si, essaye de se convaincre Clarke. Tu reviendras. Tu le dois. Reviens à moi, reviens à Maman, à nous._

 _Aden hoche négativement la tête._

 _\- Lexa peut gagner, pas moi._

 _\- Tu peux. Elle t'aidera. Tu peux revenir. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, Aden._

 _\- Non, Clarke. Si je gagne, elle meurt. Clarke, je ne reviendrai pas. C'est certain._

 _Clarke fait un signe de refus avec sa tête avant d'attraper son frère pour le serrer fort contre elle._

 _\- Clarke, quand je mourrai, ne t'en veux pas._

 _\- Tu ne mourras pas, lui souffle-t-elle fermement à l'oreille._

 _Il se dégage à nouveau de son étreinte. Son regard se mélange à celui de Clarke et pendant un instant elle pense s'effondrer. Mais Clarke est forte, elle doit l'être pour Aden. Elle doit se montrer courageuse._

 _\- Tu vivras une vie heureuse Clarke. Je sais que tu le peux. Tu as des raisons d'être heureuse, même sans moi._

 _\- Non, Aden..._

 _\- Clarke ! Promets-moi que tu n'abandonneras pas à cause de moi._

 _Elle hoche négativement la tête, c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne peut pas imaginer son frère mourir. La porte s'ouvre. Elle doit partir._

 _\- Promets-le moi !_

 _Clarke hoche à nouveau la tête, positivement cette fois. Aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche. Aden lui offre un dernier regard rassurant, qu'elle lui rend. Et alors que la porte se ferme, elle sent son cœur se briser au creux de sa poitrine. C'était son dernier moment avec son frère._


	5. Chapitre 5

_Clarke,_

 _J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer. Certaines de ces choses, je n'ai jamais pu te les dire. C'est plus simple de les écrire. Je suis dans la chambre au Capitole. Ils pensent que je dors. Ils ne se doutent pas que j'écris une lettre parce qu'ils nous pensent trop stupides pour écrire quoi que ce soit. Ils se pensent vraiment supérieurs à nous, au Capitole, et je trouve ça assez triste de les voir aussi ignorants. Il y a tellement de choses qu'ils ne savent pas !_

 _Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que Lexa te l'a rapportée. Seule elle sait où je vais la cacher dans l'appartement. Seule elle peut te la donner. Et si tu l'as, alors tu détiens la preuve que je ne mentais pas quand je t'ai dit que je ne reviendrai pas. Je le savais, Clarke, dès que j'ai été appelé le jour de la Moisson. Ne sois pas triste, attend de finir la lettre avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Souviens-toi des livres que le Maire me prêtait secrètement, j'attendais toujours de les finir avant de te dire s'ils m'avaient plu ou non. C'est la même chose ici._

 _Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Je veux que tout soit clair. Je vais commencer par essayer de t'expliquer qui je suis car il y a une partie de moi que tu ne connais pas. En fait, personne ne l'a jamais connue. Je n'ai jamais voulu en parler, je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine, surtout après la mort de Papa._

 _Depuis que je suis né, j'ai mal. C'est bizarre dit comme ça mais c'est vrai. J'ai toujours regardé autour de moi en me demandant comment le monde pouvait être ainsi. J'ai toujours regardé les gens en me demandant s'ils étaient heureux. La vérité, je l'ai vite sentie, est qu'ils ne sont pas heureux et ne le seront jamais. C'est ma vérité à moi. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois le monde souffrir. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le voir autrement._

 _Je me réveillais tous les matins avec la poitrine compressée et je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui pour avoir le moins mal possible. J'avais mal au cœur, mal au ventre, ma tête me hurlait de rester dans le lit toute la journée pour éviter de confronter le monde. Je ne pouvais pas, tu le sais bien, il faut travailler, aller à l'école, obéir aux ordres._

 _Puis Papa est mort. J'étais encore jeune, je n'avais pas encore dix ans, et je trouvais ça injuste. Je vous voyais souffrir mais moi je n'avais plus vraiment mal. C'était différent. Depuis la mort de Papa, je suis vide. Au début, je pensais que ça irait peut-être mieux et que, peut-être, tous les enfants souffraient avant de finalement voir la douleur disparaître en grandissant. Mais les autres enfants du district n'avaient jamais été comme moi. Ils arrivaient à s'amuser vraiment, ça se voyait sur leurs visages. Alors j'ai compris que je n'étais pas normal._

 _La douleur d'avant la mort de Papa n'est plus là, remplacée par le vide, mais j'ai découvert au fil du temps que le vide fait mal à sa façon. J'ai essayé d'être heureux Clarke, j'ai vraiment essayé, mais je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne, ce qu'on doit faire pour se sentir bien. C'est censé être naturel mais chez moi ça n'a jamais été le cas. Si j'avais pu t'en parler, je t'aurais demandé : comment peut-on être si jeune et souffrir autant ? Pour rien. Ou pour une raison inconnue. Cela t'aurais blessée, c'est pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir en te laissant savoir que je souffrais._

 _La Moisson, c'était une chance inestimable. Tiré au sort, envoyé vers une mort probable. Je n'avais jamais songé à en finir avant, parce que ça vous aurait fait trop mal à Maman et toi. Je suis resté pour vous. Aller aux Jeux, je ne l'ai pas choisi. Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas vous causer de mal. Le choix a été fait pour moi. Je ne peux que saisir ma chance._

 _Je vais écrire quelque chose et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Je te demande juste de lire attentivement._

 _La veille des tests, j'ai été voir Lexa dans sa chambre. Elle a vu mon air concerné et m'a demandé ce qui se passait. Je lui ai dit que je devais lui parler de quelque chose d'important et elle a accepté. Je me suis assis en face d'elle sur son lit et j'ai commencé à expliquer ce que je t'ai dit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, j'ai lancé ma requête. Je veux qu'elle gagne. Je le veux, pour elle et surtout pour toi. Elle s'est levé et a crié._

 _« Il est hors de question que je te tue ! »_

 _La façon dont je l'ai regardé a dû lui faire mal et je m'en suis un peu voulu pour ça._

 _« Je lui ai promis de te ramener à elle... »_

 _J'ai bien compris son désespoir, mais le mien était si grand, un immense précipice dans lequel je tombais depuis si longtemps ! Et c'est là que j'ai dit quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fier. Je ne le regrette pas mais je n'en suis vraiment pas fier du tout._

 _« Si tu meurs et que je gagne, Lexa, je me tuerais immédiatement. »_

 _Elle m'a dévisagé longtemps, elle ne me croyait pas, elle pensait que j'exagérais. Alors j'ai baissé d'un centimètre mon pantalon pour laisser apparaître une tâche sombre sur ma peau à hauteur de la ceinture. Elle a regardé avec de grands yeux ronds mais elle n'a pas eu besoin de me demander ce que c'était. On pouvait pas se tromper sur le fait que c'était une marque de brûlure. Et comme elle ne voulait pas en conclure la vérité, j'ai soulevé mon t-shirt. J'ai plein de marques. Certaines plus vieilles, d'autres plus récentes. Crois-le ou non, Clarke, ça fait des années que j'essaie de combler le vide qui me frigorifie, de me réchauffer par le feu. Je vais mieux quelques minutes et le froid revient._

 _J'ai essayé, Clarke, j'ai vraiment essayé. J'ai trop mal. La douleur ne partira jamais. Pas si je reste en vie._

 _Alors Lexa a dû accepté, face à tout ce que je lui ai dit, tout ce que je lui ai montré. Elle a accepté de m'aider. Si je dois mourir dans les Jeux, je veux que ce soit elle qui le fasse parce qu'elle saura y faire et que je l'aime beaucoup, Lexa._

 _La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai eu un peu moins froid. Un peu moins mal pendant un court instant. Et tout ça parce que je l'ai vue elle parlant avec toi sur la grande place. Vous vous connaissiez depuis pas si longtemps d'après ce que tu m'avais dit, pourtant vous vous entendiez bien. Toi, t'étais de profil et tu riais. J'ai vu Lexa sourire et c'est ça qui m'a réchauffé un peu. Mais pas que. En fait, j'ai pas compris à l'instant, mais c'était le regard de Lexa aussi. La façon dont elle te regardait, la façon dont tu riais, elle souriait, vous étiez tellement heureuses ! Tellement chaleureuses ! Mon monde avait l'air un peu moins triste._

 _Plus tu te rapprochais de Lexa, plus j'ai appris à la connaître aussi. Je l'aime énormément parce que tu l'aimes. J'étais tellement content de te voir comme ça, aller un peu mieux après la mort de Papa ! Et un peu triste aussi, parce qu'aucune de vous deux semblait réaliser que l'amitié n'était pas votre truc à vous. J'y connais rien au monde, Clarke, encore moins aux autres, mais faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir que votre bonheur à vous c'est l'autre. Avec elle, tu supportes mieux le monde qui t'entoure. Ce monde cruel et morne auquel je n'ai jamais pu m'adapter._

 _Demain les Jeux commencent. J'ai dit à Lexa que je l'aime tant qu'elle t'aime et que je ne pourrais jamais la remercier assez pour s'être portée volontaire pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais pu te convaincre de me laisser mourir Clarke, je n'aurais jamais pu te sauver, car je sais à quel point tu m'aimes. Mais tu dois savoir Clarke que demain débutera ma délivrance._

 _Je n'aurai plus mal._

 _J'espère aller jusqu'en finale avec Lexa, comme ça je serais sûr qu'elle gagnera. Je serais sûr que j'aurais tenu la promesse que je me suis faite : te la rendre. Elle saura t'aimer sans te faire souffrir, à condition que tu acceptes le fait que ma mort était ma décision et non la sienne. Au contraire, me tuer est le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pourrait me faire. Ne m'en veut pas de dire ça. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner Maman et toi. Je veux juste être libre. J'ai trop mal et je sais que sans les Jeux je n'aurais pas tenu une longue vie._

 _Je ne te demande pas de comprendre ce que je ressens. Je veux en revanche que tu comprennes que ce problème ne peut pas être réglé autrement car il n'a jamais été déclenché. Je suis né comme ça. C'est étrange mais je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour le dire._

 _Je veux que tu retiennes une chose très importante et que tu ne l'oublies jamais. Sans montrer cette lettre à Maman – ça lui ferait trop mal et je veux pas qu'elle souffre – dit lui que je l'aime. Car c'est ça cette chose importante à retenir. Je t'aime Clarke. Toi, Maman, et même Lexa qui fait partie de ma famille pour mon cœur. Je tiens pas à grand monde, pas même à la vie, mais je tiens énormément à vous._

 _Sois heureuse Clarke. Pardonne Lexa, elle n'a rien fait de mal. Si tu lis ça, tu lui en veux probablement. Je ne sais pas si tu lui en veux pour ne pas m'avoir sauvé ou pour m'avoir tué, les deux peut-être, je ne sais pas encore de quelle façon je vais mourir. J'espère vraiment que ce sera Lexa qui me tuera. Je ne vois pas meilleure mort dans les Jeux._

 _Je finis ma lettre sur quelque chose qui me semble aussi important. A la mairie, quand tu es partie, je savais que t'allais aller voir Lexa. Elle était dans la pièce à côté, j'entendais pas grand chose, mais en arrachant le tableau du mur et un peu de papier peint j'ai trouvé des vieux trous de perceuse. J'ai vu Lexa t'embrasser et ça m'a rendu heureux pour toi. Pas longtemps. Je ne serais jamais totalement heureux. Mais je veux que tu saches que l'amour que vous vous portez a réussi à rendre heureux un instant une personne comme moi. Quelqu'un qui est destiné à souffrir. Mes seuls vrais courts moments de joie, c'était deux de tes moments avec Lexa._

 _Ne rate pas l'occasion Clarke, le bonheur est rare dans ce monde._

 _J'ai tout dit et j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter si je continue. Je te dis au revoir Clarke. Je ne suis pas bon pour les adieux._

 _Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. C'est le plus important._

 _Aden._

Clarke reposa la lettre, les mains tremblantes. Elle l'avait découverte pliée en huit sur la table de chevet avec son prénom écrit sur le dessus. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu l'écriture d'Aden et avait hésité à déplier la feuille par peur que ce ne fut qu'une mauvaise blague. Quand elle l'avait finalement fait, elle avait découvert le long texte à l'écriture si familière et son cœur s'était serré. Elle avait commencé la lecture, redoutant ce qu'elle allait lui apprendre, empli d'un soudain espoir vain.

La lecture terminée, Clarke contempla le vide un moment. Combien de temps ? Impossible à dire. Longtemps, c'était certain. Elle revoyait tous ses souvenirs avec Aden, cherchant des indices du mal être de son frère. Aucun. Elle n'en trouvait aucun. Aden l'avait bien caché, pour ne pas leur faire de mal. Pendant tout ce temps, son frère souffrait et Clarke n'avait rien remarqué. Personne n'avait rien vu. Elle aurait pu se demander comment Aden avait pu cacher ça mais elle connaissait assez bien son frère pour savoir qu'il était doté d'une grande intelligence et d'une certaine sagesse. Cela se reflétait encore dans sa façon d'écrire. Si jeune et il portait la souffrance du monde sur ses épaules. Clarke ne pouvait que comprendre son choix. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Elle resta de longues heures dans la chambre, à réfléchir, revoir le passé d'Aden, relire la lettre pour graver les mots dans sa mémoire. Elle se surprit à murmurer « Je t'aime aussi, Aden. Ne l'oublie pas. » en tenant la lettre contre son cœur. Le silence lui répondit mais cela ne la blessa pas. Aden savait que Clarke l'aimait, il l'avait bien souligné dans la lettre. Il voulait son bonheur car il n'en avait pas lui-même.

Que dirait-elle à sa mère ? Elle allait trouver un moyen de lui transmettre l'amour d'Aden sans révéler le contenu de la lettre car Aden avait raison en disant que leur mère ne supporterait pas d'apprendre que son fils avait souffert tant d'année sous ses yeux sans l'avoir vu. Clarke parvenait à comprendre les choix d'Aden. En quelque sorte, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Selon les dires de son frère, elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'aider. Elle voulait penser que ce fut le cas mais Aden avait eu mal pendant tant d'années qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il pusse être guéri. Et s'il l'avait pu, cela n'aurait pas été grâce à elle. Sinon, cela aurait fait longtemps qu'Aden aurait été guéri.

Elle replia soigneusement la lettre. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle était là, à réfléchir, à se noyer dans les souvenirs aussi beaux que douloureux. Elle décida de se lever. Elle laissa tomber le drap qui la couvrait et saisit la tenue propre sur le fauteuil. Habillée, elle sortit de la chambre et s'arrêta un instant, écoutant pour détecter le moindre mouvement dans la maison. Elle entendit bientôt du bruit qui semblait venir de la cuisine.

Elle descendit silencieusement, s'arrêtant en bas des escaliers. Devant elle se présentait la porte d'entrée qui lui permettrait de quitter les lieux. Un peu en avant, sur la gauche, se trouvait la porte de la cuisine. Elle réfléchit. Comment réagirait-elle face à Lexa ? Sa tête lui faisait mal, marque de l'ivresse de la nuit dernière, et elle avait peur de ne pas tenir le coup face à elle. La lettre d'Aden lui avait brusquement appris qu'elle n'avait pas haï Lexa mais une version de Lexa qui s'était évaporée à la fin de la lecture de la lettre. Lexa avait tué Aden, ce fait n'avait pas changé, mais les circonstances, elles, étaient complètement différentes. Lexa avait fait ce qu'elle-même n'aurait pas pu faire et Clarke essayait de se convaincre que c'était certainement mieux ainsi. Elle devait bien l'accepter, pour Aden. C'était son choix de mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas le critiquer, ni le juger, car elle ne savait pas comment il avait vécu son mal être. Celui-ci avait déjà été assez dur à lire alors à vivre ? Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Aden ait voulu y mettre un terme. Clarke s'en voudra toujours un peu de ne pas avoir pu l'aider mais il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait que, même si elle avait aidé Aden à aller mieux, il aurait tout de même été tiré au sort. De là, Aden avait choisi de se sacrifier pour que Lexa puisse rentrer. Et ça simplement car il avait vu l'importance de Lexa pour Clarke avant qu'elle-même ne s'en rende compte. Il la voulait heureuse. Il n'imaginait peut-être pas qu'il faisait partie de son bonheur mais elle ne pouvait nier le fait que la mort de Lexa aurait été terrible pour elle. Dans les deux cas, Clarke perdait quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Mais maintenant, grâce à la lettre, elle savait que les deux avaient eu leur chance : Aden était libre et Lexa était revenue auprès d'elle.

Elle se tenait finalement sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine. Elle avança d'un pas et Lexa, en train de nettoyer le comptoir, la remarqua. Elles étaient face à face, à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre. Aucune ne savait comment l'autre allait réagir. Aucune ne savait quoi faire.

Lexa décida de prendre la parole, bien que timide :

\- Tu pars quand ?

Clarke fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à cette réplique. Lexa devait s'attendre à ce que Clarke ne puisse lui pardonner, même après avoir lu la lettre, hantée par la vision d'elle tuant Aden. Si Clarke le voulait, elle pouvait tout à fait partir et s'arranger pour ne plus jamais croiser Lexa dans le district. Même dans le même lieu, elles pouvaient s'effacer de la vie de l'autre.

Mais Clarke ne pourrait pas faire ça. Elle avait besoin de Lexa qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle ne pouvait plus non plus lui en vouloir avec ce qu'elle avait découvert. A vrai dire, elle s'en voulait un peu de son comportement récent envers Lexa. Elle savait maintenant que ça n'avait pas été facile pour elle non plus.

Elle s'avança à pas lents et ralentit encore en voyant Lexa se crisper. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle l'étreignit prudemment. Lexa fut surprise mais finit par se détendre. Clarke réalisa au combien elle avait eu besoin de cette étreinte. Elle retrouvait celle qu'elle avait connu avant les Jeux et même si elle était différente suite à ce qu'elle avait fait dans l'arène, elle ne pouvait plus être à ses yeux l'horrible meurtrière d'Aden.

Clarke entoura Lexa de ses bras, soulagée de ne plus avoir à la haïr.

\- Jamais, souffla-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas l'effacer de sa mémoire, encore moins de sa vie. Aden avait raison : le bonheur pour elles, c'était l'autre. Clarke ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas quand il était si rare, pas quand il était si fort.

Elles restèrent ainsi longtemps. Ensemble, elles pouvaient guérir, c'était sûr à présent. Ensemble, maintenant qu'elles avaient enfin réalisé ce qu'elles représentaient l'une pour l'autre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Clarke se surprit à murmurer :

\- Ne me laisse pas.

Elle revivait leur dernière rencontre avant que Lexa ne parte pour les Jeux. Elle était encore enfouie dans ses souvenirs quand des paroles la ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- Jamais. Je te le promets.

Clarke redressa la tête, croisant le regard de Lexa.

\- Plus de promesses, Lexa. Tu sais où elles nous ont menées. On n'en a pas besoin. C'est justement pour ça que ça marche entre nous. On n'en a jamais eu besoin.

Lexa réfléchit un instant et finit par hocher la tête. Clarke avait raison. Elles n'avaient jamais eu besoin de promesse ou de pacte pour être là l'une pour l'autre. C'était aussi ça, leur bonheur. Elles n'avaient jamais eu à le chercher, car elles s'étaient trouvées.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **J'espère que cette nouvelle vous a plu et surpris !**


End file.
